


First Date

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-28
Updated: 2008-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-07 06:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1887678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a loose follow up to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1887672">Second Chance</a>, my first response to this prompt, although this drabble can be read independently.</p>
    </blockquote>





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> This is a loose follow up to [Second Chance](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1887672), my first response to this prompt, although this drabble can be read independently.

Title: First Date  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Rating: PG  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/profile)[](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/)**snape100** 's challenge #244: First Impression  
Word Count: 100  
Warnings: AU  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Notes: This is a loose follow up to [Second Chance](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1887672), my first response to this prompt, although this drabble can be read independently.  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

First Date

~

“Gentlemen.” The maître d’ gestured. “Your table.”

Snape shocked Harry by personally seating him.

“Is this your first time with us?” the waiter asked.

Snape nodded. “Indeed, but your excellent reputation precedes you.”

Harry watched, amazed, as Snape charmed the entire staff.

“That was brilliant,” he said after Snape Side-Along-Apparated him home.

“An enjoyable first date,” Snape murmured.

“Yes,” Harry breathed, tilting his head expectantly.

Snape brushed his thumb across Harry’s lips, then pulled back. “Never on the first date, Mr. Potter,” he purred. “What sort of first impression would that be?”

Harry went to bed aching that night.

~


End file.
